<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>miss you, darling by uwu_yeol</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26429668">miss you, darling</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwu_yeol/pseuds/uwu_yeol'>uwu_yeol</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>dummies [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, a fic hiding in my draft dungeon, smol and sweet, soft, very dumb plz dont read, yes i stole that line from 2gether dont h8 me</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:41:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,010</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26429668</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwu_yeol/pseuds/uwu_yeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun, miles away from his lover, wishes to come home.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>dummies [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049366</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>miss you, darling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hiii! i'm not back to writing or anything lol i just had 2 tiny fics sitting around and since tomorrow is my birthday, i just thought i could post one of them for fun!<br/>dont take this seriously, i wrote this all in like 30 mins a month ago and it was just catching dust in my drafts, so im letting it see the light of day ahahjahs<br/>(honestly, im a bit scared to post this,, bc it's been a while since ive posted casual, meaningless, and short fics on their own, so it feels like a useless post, you know?? but i hate having so many drafts lol so im tryinG to be more brave and post all my stupid stuffs for you guys &lt;333)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The night was quiet. Baekhyun was thousands of miles away from his love. Being on tour always made him feel both the happiest and the saddest. The stage, singing with his band is where he belonged. Fans and lights and music surrounding him was the most surreal experience he could ever ask for. But through it all, he knows his love was at home, waiting. The crickets are the only sound that night, and Baekhyun was feeling disheartened, alone in a hotel room far, far away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Baekhyun?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>His voice is raspy, just how he misses it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A small smile plays on his lips, but his eyes already start tearing up. “I’m sorry. It’s like five in the morning there. I don’t know why I’m even...I’m sorry, it's just-”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I miss you too, darling.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He lets his tears slip, lets his guard down. “It’s so </span>
  <em>
    <span>hard,</span>
  </em>
  <span> baby.” He exhales, trying to keep his voice steady. “I need you with me. We’re both alone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hears that deep chuckle that’s tucked deep into the corners of his heart.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “I’m not alone? What’re you talking about?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun frowns, “You cheating on me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His laugh makes him unconsciously smile, toeing at the carpet with his sock. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>That’d be a crime, Baekhyun. I’m talking to you, I’m listening to you, I’m thinking about you. You’re with me. Always.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chanyeol. I’m already crying and you’re not helping.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Me too,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he hears a sniffle.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Fuck, I do wish you were here. I can barely do any of my work without thinking of you.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun leans out the window, staring at the stars. “London would be nice with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You know, the sun hasn’t even come up yet. I hate waking up without you.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He’s just saying things to play with his heart, but it’s working.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t sleep without you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol laughs.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Shut up. I’m sure you’re having the time of your life, touring the world, and being the rockstar you are. Oh, and having a bigass bed to spread like a starfish over.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like taking up your side of the bed, though. It’s warm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He takes a sharp breath. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“God, Baek. Do you want me to cry more?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>No. “Sorry, I love you. I miss you like crazy and I want you here with me. That’s all.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Chanyeol makes a kissy noise.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Can’t wait until you return. I’ll kiss you ‘till you drop, darling.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah right. If I recall correctly, that’s what I said when I first started hitting on you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“...”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“And may I remind you that </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>actually did drop?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“...we’re not talking about that.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“You brought it up.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>“Shit.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun huffs a laugh, wiping away any stray tears from his cheeks. “Goodnight, sweet. I’ll talk to you soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I love you.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were in the green room. Ten minutes and they'd be in front of thousands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[darling]: tell me it'll be okay</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[sweet yeollie]: i can't </span>
</p><p>
  <span>[darling]: what? why not?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His phone starts to ring. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sweet yeollie is calling.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Baby."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Now I can tell you. It'll be okay, my darling. You'll burn the stage with your energy. Tell the guys I said break a leg. And tell yourself that I'm proud of you."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you, sweet. Tell me you love me."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Ooh, someone's missing me, huh?" </span>
  </em>
  <span>Baekhyun scoffs at his teasing tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"As if you don't miss me every second. Shall I read your texts from last night?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol coughs, </span>
  <em>
    <span>"No thanks. I love you. Probably more than love, if that's possible."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shut up." Someone from backstage signals them to get ready. Baekhyun takes a breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’ll be cheering you on, Baekhyun.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What would I do without you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’d still be doing amazingly.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rest of the tour felt like a dream. He’d call Chanyeol every now and then, whenever they both had time to talk. Between sound checks and encores, there would be short five-minute calls just to hear the other’s voice. By the time everything had ended and he was heading back home, Baekhyun felt a sense of emptiness. Sure, he was almost with Chanyeol, but touring for almost a whole year really makes a person think. The whole plane ride back, he kept chewing his lip, an unsettling feeling twisting around his throat. He clutched his bag to his chest and shut his eyes, hoping to sleep away until he was home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There he was. Beautiful and radiant and more happy than he’s ever seen him. Throwing away any decency, as airport decency goes, Baekhyun rushes into his arms, letting everything Chanyeol envelop him at once. His warmth, his voice tucked into his ear, his citrus cologne. The taller lifts him, his toes just a few inches off the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My darling,” he smiles. Baekhyun notices how much more beautiful he’s gotten, if that were even possible. The tiny crinkles by his eyes are more prominent, his smile is wider, his skin still soft to the touch when Baekhyun holds his jaw. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chanyeol, oh my gosh. I-I just…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I missed you too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun laughs as he starts crying again. “My sweet baby,” he caresses his cheek and Chanyeol closes his eyes, leaning into the touch. “How are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol pretends to think, “Well, the love of my life is in my arms, so I’d say I’m on top of the fucking world right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A beat later and Baekhyun’s leaning in to kiss him breathless. His heart settled then, his mind finally focused on one thing. Chanyeol runs his hands through the older’s hair, down his neck, right where it tickles, squeezes his shoulder, touches everything he’s missed holding for a year. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chanyeol, I haven’t dropped yet,” Baekhyun playfully says when they pull away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll get to that when we go home,” the whisper is soft, hidden only for Baekhyun to find. Chanyeol throws an arm around his shoulder and squeezes him to his side. He looks at the taller, still </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> in love. Still missing him, though he’s right beside him. There, in his arms, Baekhyun felt whole again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I already am home, sweet.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>yes i stole that from 2gether and i dont regret a thing hehe<br/>okie i hope you liked it, but if you dont plz dont bully me &gt;:( it's my bday lol  (✿◡‿◡)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>